


I've Seen You in My Dreams

by Lulubellisima



Series: I Dream in Reylo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Feels, F/M, First Meetings, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulubellisima/pseuds/Lulubellisima
Summary: Rey has only ever heard Ben's voice in her dreams. He's been with her all her life as a source of comfort and love. One day she finally meets the man behind the voice.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: I Dream in Reylo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669159
Comments: 23
Kudos: 112





	I've Seen You in My Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ever_So_Reylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/gifts), [KyloTrashForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/gifts).



> This is a little gift to @KTF_Reylo and @EverSoAli
> 
> You both have been a source of inspiration for me. You've also given me hours upon hours of wonderful, blissful reading. So, since I can't actually gift you anything in person, this was the next best thing. It's not much, but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks so much! You are two of the kindest people I have met online. 
> 
> The song that is referenced in this fic is a song by Kishi Bashi, "I Am the Antichrist to You". If you haven't heard of him, check out the "NPR Tiny Desk Concert" on YouTube. He does amazing things with a violin. He also has other beautiful songs. 
> 
> Also, this has not ben betaed, so if it's horrible that's all my fault.

The wind picked up as Rey walked down the sidewalk. The city was coming alive, its hustle and bustle neverending, but welcome. Rey checked her phone and cursed. She was going to be late for Rose and Armie’s engagement party. 

_Serves me right for leaving the office late_ , she thought to herself. Except she hadn’t been able to leave any earlier. She had been so busy, and taken a bit longer than usual with the illustrations to two other books, that this one had somehow passed her by until the last second. Rey finished it on time of course, proudly emailing it to her editor before leaving the building. 

Rey zipped up her coat, feeling the cool air biting at her. She kept walking, weaving past people, the noises from the restaurants on the street floating into the air. It seemed busier than usual for a Saturday night. 

She was almost at the crosswalk when a woman bumped into her causing Rey to drop the engagement gift she carried. 

“Fuck,” said Rey. 

“Sorry,” the woman said before continuing to walk in the opposite direction. 

“I’m fine by the way,” murmured Rey. 

She picked up the bag with the gift and moved to the side, near the entrance to a cafe on the corner. Rey checked to make sure the framed drawing inside was still intact. She blew out a breath, seeing the glass wasn’t broken and the frame not chipped. 

Rey had drawn Rose and Armie as their favorite Galaxy Wars characters, in an intimate embrace. Rey giggled, knowing Rose would get a kick out of it. She was about to start walking again when she heard the voice, a gentle melody filling the air. A chill ran up her spine, and her heart stopped for a second before speeding up rapidly. 

Rey looked around frantically, trying to figure out where the voice was coming from before realizing it was behind her. The soft, deep timbre floated out of the cafe, floating around her, touching her like a caress. Rey’s feet moved of their own accord, entering the small space and following the sound. 

Rey couldn’t remember when she had first heard that wonderful voice, it had been with her for as long as she could remember. As if it had always been there. She heard it in her dreams, usually after a nightmare--almost as if he knew that she needed someone to be with her. Rey had never seen a face attached to the male voice, but it served to give her a sense of comfort and peace. 

It whispered reassurances: _you’re not alone, you are strong, it will get better, I'm with you_. The last one had haunted her for years now. _I'm with you_. Rey would berate herself constantly for believing that one, because she had been waiting and hoping to see the man behind the face, and continued to do so. 

How could she not, when that voice had been her salvation during many lonely nights. What had at first been simple phrases, trying to calm a sobbing girl in her nightmares, developed into conversations in her dreams. Usually somewhere green, somewhere calm, an island of sorts. Still, she could not see a face, only feel the presence of someone there. 

When she left the foster system and her life finally seemed to be moving in a happier direction, one made by her own gumption, the voice did not come as often in her dreams. Except that when it did, it was no longer just a reassuring voice or a companion. The strange relationship in her dreams developed into something more. The voice became that of her lover. 

Her day previous to the dream that shifted her world, had been a simple one. Nothing eventful or memorable, just her going to a class and turning in her final project for the semester. After she had met Rose for lunch, her friend introduced her to Armie--her latest conquest. Rey had smiled and talked excitedly to them both, expressing her relief that she was now on break. Yet behind it all, when she saw the two lovers giddly look at each other, something pulled at her heartstrings. 

Rey had been alone, no one to giddily look at. She had experienced crushes before that led nowhere, and even a short relationship that served no other purpose than for her to lose her virginity. 

When Rey returned home, her excitement over summer break was gone. Instead she felt lonely, more so than she had felt in a long time. So she thought about the voice, the one that filled her dreams and made her feel like she belonged.

Rey heard the voice, but this time it was him that was in pain. She didn't know what to say, so she only thought to comfort him in any way she could. She wished so much to be with him, to help him as much as he helped her--for all of it to be real. Rey also wished to be with him, as more than just a voice of comfort. In that moment, everything changed. 

That first dream and every single one after became filled with pants, moans, and sweaty skin. Rey could feel large hands that caressed her body. Starting at her shoulders, moving down her arms, and entwining their fingers. Or the touch would start at her thighs, moving slowly up to her core, while the other hand skimmed her stomach before touching her breast. She could always feel him behind her, his hard chest against her back. 

Rey would want to turn around in his arms, wanting desperately to see his face, but he would never let her. He would grip her tight, his hands moving to her hips, sure to leave bruises in its wake. He would distract her, slowly rocking against her, whispering sweet nothings. 

His breath warm against her ear, he entranced her with words-- _I love your soft skin_ . Y _ou’re beautiful. So warm. So tight_. He would enter her with one swift thrust all the way to the hilt, filling her to the brim. Rey’s gasp would turn into a moan, her whole body quivering in delight. He would hold her against him the whole time, kissing her neck, or her shoulders, all while thrusting slowly in and out until they both unraveled. Rey would wake up gasping, her core clenching at nothing, beads of sweat dripping down her brow. She would long for more of these dreams, but it would be days if not weeks between each. Until she found a way around that. 

She dreamt about him the most after having slept with someone else. She would dream of him for days straight after that happened. She hated to admit that she had purposefully sought out one night stands throughout the years so she would dream of him after. Rey would get home, wash off the feel of the other man, and go to sleep. Every time, when she felt him at her back, she gave a contented sigh of relief. He was always animalistic in those dreams, and Rey could feel the anger rolling off him in waves. He was not gentle. He didn't whisper lovingly into her ear. He only took. Thrusting in hard and fast, nipping at her shoulders, and when they both came he would growl one single word-- _mine_. 

It was after those dreams, that he would sing to her. As she’d come down her high, her mind focusing back on his touch, that she’d hear it. “And my heart it shook with fear. I'm a coward behind a shield and spear. Take this sword and throw it far. Let it shine under the morning star. Who are you? Who am I to you? I am the antichrist to you.” He sang it over and over again, until it was etched into her mind. 

Those same words became clearer as Rey walked inside the cafe. Rey was halfway inside when she saw him. The small stage in the back lay empty except for him, sitting on a stool alone with his guitar. He was tall and broad. His wavy dark hanging in waves down to his shoulders. Rey wanted nothing more than to dig her fingers into his locks, knowing instinctively that they would be soft as silk. His aquiline nose and beauty marks scattered his skin, fitting him just perfectly. 

His eyes were closed, singing freely into the room, while his fingers glided effortlessly through the notes. He was singing her song. The one that had been etched in her mind for eternity. The song that made her feel complete--no longer alone, because he was there with her. 

“And my heart it shook with fear. I'm a coward behind a shield and spear. Take this sword and throw it far. Let it shine under the morning star. Who are you? Who am I to you? I am the antichrist to you. Falling from the sky with grace. Into your arms race.” 

Every eye in the room was on him, listening intently as he continued, and then finished his song. When he did, the audience clapped, and he slowly opened his eyes. Tears streamed down Rey’s face, but she’d never been happier. 

When he met her eye, his mouth opened slightly in awe. A charged moment passed where neither of them could breathe or move. One of the waitresses came over to him and touched his shoulder, breaking the moment. Rey felt a rush of jealousy, but didn't move. The waitress whispered something in his ear and he nodded. He looked at Rey again, before standing up and turning his back on her to pack his guitar in its case. Once he finished, he walked purposefully toward Rey. 

Rey didn’t know what to do or think. She just stood there as the man she knew had haunted her dreams walked toward her. She felt their connection which had previously only been in their dreams, awakened in real life and she knew he felt it too. His deep gaze confirmed it. Within seconds he stood before Rey. She looked into his soulful eyes, as he wiped the tears off her face with his hand, before winding his arm around her middle and ushering her to a quiet corner. 

They sat at a small table, away from the rest of the patrons. As soon as they were next to each other, he took Rey’s face in his hands, and brought his forehead to hers. 

“I’ve seen you in my dreams,” he whispered. 

Rey sucked in a breath. “You have?”

He pulled back and stared at her face. “So many times. You...you saved me. I’ve dreamt you for so long. I was afraid I would never get to see you. See you in real life.” 

“I’ve dreamt about you too,” said Rey. She gently touched his face, and it all felt right, like a missing puzzle piece had been found. “I never got to see your face in my dreams. I only ever heard your voice and felt your touch. It all felt so real, but...I couldn't imagine we would ever...” 

He kissed her then, long and hard. He consumed her and Rey was all too happy to give him everything. When they pulled apart, they were both gasping. 

“Ben. My name is Ben.” 

“I’m Rey.” 

“Come home with me.” 

Rey nodded, before remembering. “Wait. I...my friends...they’re getting engaged. Are engaged. I was going to their engagement party when I heard your voice.”

“I’ll go with you,” said Ben. 

“You will?”

Ben ran his fingers through her hair and down to her neck, before kissing her again, this time gently. “I’m not letting you out of my sight. But after. You’ll come home with me? Please.” 

“I’ll go anywhere with you.” 

Ben smiled and it was the most beautiful thing Rey had ever seen. He stood and grabbed his guitar case again, outstretching his hand for Rey to take. His hand engulfed hers when she took it. She loved how warm and comforting it felt, entwined with hers. 

“Lead the way,” said Ben. 

Rey pulled him forward and out into the night. She wouldn’t be dreaming of him tonight. Rey would finally have the real thing. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment. I'm super self-conscious of my writing, so please be gentle. Thanks! 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter @Lulu_ology


End file.
